


Too Many Memories Getting in the Way

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Shipping Off to Boston [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BU Professor Oliver, Berklee Student Elio, Elio is 18, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Oliver's ex-wife comes up to Boston for a surprise visit, bringing with her a box of things from their shared past.





	Too Many Memories Getting in the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry again for the delay between works. Being an adult is hard!
> 
> During the dry period, I made [fake instagram screenshots](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/175085010919/elio-and-oliver-instagram-boston-au-sources) for both of the boys, so if you want to check those out, be my guest! I've also made a [tag](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/tagged/boston-au) for this 'verse on my blog, so any content related to this story should go there! I'd also answer any asks directly related to this 'verse there.
> 
> Also my facecast for Ariana is the incredibly beautiful and talented [Phillipa Soo](https://d26oc3sg82pgk3.cloudfront.net/files/media/filer_public/80/d0/80d0e3ba-d2bd-4522-8745-ee317a4676d0/phillipa1-credstephaniediani.jpg) (AKA Eliza Schulyer from Hamilton).
> 
> Title is from [Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bK0aX_9DYR0) by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Snaps to [Soz](https://soz.tumblr.com/) and [Aanal](http://nomadevans.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing. You are both blessings.

“Ariana is coming up on Friday.”

Elio stared blankly at Oliver. They’d been eating dinner together (Oliver had made honey glazed salmon), chatting aimlessly about their day. Elio had been hard at work doing some composing in the practice rooms, while Oliver had tried to get ahead with his lesson plans. There had been a bit of a lull in the conversation when Oliver had decided to mention that.

Needless to say, it came a bit out of left field.

“Excuse me?”

Oliver pushed his salmon around his plate, pointedly avoiding eye contact. “She called me today. Apparently my parents sent a box of my stuff down to our old apartment in New York. She’ll be driving up to drop it off and we’re gonna make a day of it. You don’t have to join us, but I thought I should let you know.”

A stone formed in the pit of Elio’s stomach. He shouldn’t be worried about this. Oliver had assured him that he had no interest in his ex-wife or women in general, but something about Ariana spending time with Oliver just made his skin crawl.

Should he offer to spend time with them? Maybe if he met Ariana and understood her in some other context than being his boyfriend’s ex-wife, it might help ease his nerves. Oliver had told her about their relationship and she seemed supportive of it, despite the age difference.

If she was willing to accept his relationship with Oliver, it was only fair that Elio accept hers as well.

“I’d like to meet her, actually.”

“Oh okay. We were gonna get dinner in the North End on Saturday. You can join us for that.”

Elio finished up his salmon and put his plate in the dishwasher. “I think I’d like that. I’ve heard good things about the North End, but I’ve never been.”

He felt Oliver’s arms wrap around his shoulders, the man’s warm body pressing against his back. He kissed the top of Elio’s head. “You’ll love it, I think. I’m not sure how it’ll compare to real Italian food, but I think it’s pretty good.”

Elio hummed and leaned back into Oliver. “It’s a shame we won’t be going alone, it could be a nice date.”

Oliver’s hands slid downward, now resting around his waist, lips at Elio’s neck. “Well, she’s going to be here for two days. We might as well make up for lost time while we have the chance, hm?”

Elio grinded his ass against Oliver’s cock, their clothes getting in the way of the friction. Not that Oliver’s dick seemed to care, of course. It seemed to delight in the movement, twitching slightly. “I’ve got all night. And all day tomorrow.”

And then your ex-wife gets here.

He hated how much he dreaded that thought.

Oliver didn’t seem to notice Elio’s trepidation. Or, if he did, he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he brought his hands to Elio’s crotch and started to feel him up over his jeans.

Elio groaned. “Fuck, Oliver.”

He teased the waistband of Elio’s pants. “Oh, is that what you want?”

“Please.”

Suddenly, Elio felt himself being lifted, turned around, and placed on the counter. Oliver put his hands on Elio’s waist.

He never normally liked being manhandled, but when Oliver did it…

It was such a contrast to his usual sweet, mild-mannered self that Elio’s cock immediately took notice.

“Do you want me like this?” Oliver asked, his voice slightly husky.

“I’d love that.”

Oliver smiled and knelt down in front of him. “Your wish is my command.” He stripped Elio of his pants and started to mouth at his cock beneath his underwear.

Elio put his hands in Oliver’s hair and whimpered.

“Oh, I see what you want.” He pulled Elio’s boxers down just low enough that his cock sprang out. Oliver gave the head a lick before taking it in his mouth.

There was something really special about being blown by Oliver. His expression got so placid and focused, gladly listening to every tiny noise he wrung out of Elio.

It didn’t take long for Elio to come, not with the way Oliver was expertly working his cock with his mouth and throat. By the time he’d come down from his orgasm, Oliver was already standing up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Elio just watched him, entranced, through the lingering haze of euphoria and exhaustion.

“Good?”

Elio nodded. “It’s always good. Do you want me to return the favour?”

It was only a week into winter break and Oliver was pretty hesitant to give during sex. Elio felt a bit guilty not giving back. Perhaps it had been fruitless to offer, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

Oliver just pecked him on the forehead. “Not tonight.”

That was the answer he’d been expecting, but it still made his heart sink. Oliver had always been so good to him, and he really wanted to be just as good back.

He winked. “Okay, but I owe you quite a few, so feel free to cash in whenever.”

Oliver chuckled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

• • •

 

They’d both been in Oliver’s apartment when Ariana arrived. Even when they were both busy, they’d fallen into a rather peaceful coexistence with each other. Elio was working diligently on transcribing his music while Oliver tweaked readings and lesson plans, their feet occasionally brushing each other beneath the table. Elio was in the middle of cheekily inching his toe up Oliver’s pant leg when a knock rang out through the small living room.

Oliver stood up, unintentionally knocking Elio’s foot away with the movement. “I think that’s her.”

Elio took off his headphones. “Should I leave?”

“It’s fine.” Oliver leaned over and gave Elio a kiss on the head. “Really. You were going to meet her tonight anyway. What’s a few extra hours?”

Well, it could be the difference between Ariana liking him and getting sick of him, but Elio kept his mouth shut.

Oliver opened the door to reveal a woman about his age with glossy black hair and dark eyes, holding a suitcase in one hand and a corrugated cardboard box in the other. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt printed with the first edition cover of _The Great Gatsby_.

As soon as she locked eyes with Oliver, she put her things on the ground and flung her arms around him. Her slim frame was absolutely dwarfed by Oliver as he pulled her close and picked her up in a friendly embrace.

“Hey Ari, how was the drive up?”

She shrugged. “It was fine. I hit some traffic near New York and nearly got into a fist fight looking for a place to park, though.”

“So, typical drive to Cambridge?”

Ariana laughed. It was melodious and sweet and Elio wanted to hate it. “Yeah, typical drive to Cambridge.” She turned to pick up her stuff and noticed Elio for the first time. “Oh! Are you the boy?”

He nodded slowly, knowing if he opened his mouth, he’d probably say something needlessly rude.

If Oliver liked this woman and she was willing to play nice with Elio, the least he could do was respond in kind. For Oliver’s sake.

He held out his hand. “I’m Elio.”

“Ariana Lee. You’re Samuel Perlman’s son, right?”

Elio nodded slowly, trying to minimise his opportunity to say something dumb.

She eyes him up, as if trying to judge his intentions with her ex-husband. Apparently, she came to a positive conclusion, as her face lit up. “Well, it seems like Ollie has good taste.”

Unable to help himself, Elio burst out laughing. “Ollie” just didn’t suit Oliver. Professor Oliver Cohen was a distinguished intellectual. Ollie had been the name of Marzia’s childhood dog.

Elio locked eyes with Oliver. “Ollie? Really?”

“No one’s called me that since I was twelve.”

Ariana hummed and dropped her stuff in front of the couch. “No one but me, anyway.” She put the box on her lap. “Now, do you wanna crack this thing open so we can take a walk down memory lane? I haven’t opened it yet, but it’s from your parents, so it’s probably crap from high school.”

Oliver groaned and grabbed an x-acto knife from the drawer. “Why do my parents think I want any of this shit? I fucking hated high school.”

Ariana shrugged. “I’d give you the answer I’d give my clients, but I don’t think that would be any help for you.”

Oliver sat beside Ariana, slitting the tape with the blade of the knife. His face was placidly focused, the same look he gave essays when he was grading them. Elio has always found it indescribably handsome.

Ariana patted the spot beside her. “Come on, Elio. Don’t you want to see all of Ollie’s embarrassing high school memories?”

Elio considered it. He knew he could always leave, but he was kind of growing to like this woman. And he was, admittedly, quite curious about Oliver’s past. They hadn’t talked about it much, and Elio had tactfully avoided the subject, knowing that it was a sore one for Oliver.

He knew he played soccer, went to private school, and hated the town he lived in, but that was the extent of Elio’s knowledge.

He took a seat beside Ariana. “What are we gonna find in here? Some deep dark secret from your past as a hetero?”

Oliver groaned. Ariana let out a laugh and cracked open the box. “Alright, let's see what your parents sent down.”

The first thing she found was a letter, written on yellow legal pad. She passed it to Oliver, who promptly tossed it over his shoulder.

That was the other thing Elio knew next to nothing about: Oliver’s parents. He had a habit of dodging just about every question about them, but if Elio had to guess, he figured there weren’t too many warm and fuzzy emotions in that relationship.

Oliver reached down into the box (which, upon further inspection, was mostly filled with styrofoam packing peanuts) and pulled out a letterman jacket.

On the front was emblazoned the name and initials of the private school Oliver had went to. It had clearly seen some use: the white sleeves were slightly discoloured and the elastic around the sleeves and waist were clearly worn, but it was holding up nicely.

Oliver’s face lit up. “Holy shit, I thought I threw this out when we were moving to New York.”

“I guess your parents had it this whole time,” Ariana offered with a sweet smile. “I guess they’re useful for something after all.”

Oliver held it up and looked at it for a second. “Remember when you wore a t-shirt in the middle of January and I let you borrow this--”

“--and everyone thought we were dating?” she finished, laughing. “Of course. People wouldn’t shut up about it for, like, three months.”

“And then they kept looking for evidence that we were secretly a couple and just weren’t telling them?”

“Yeah! I came over to your dorm room to play Gamecube and people were asking me what you were like in bed three months later!”

They kept laughing about their shared experiences at boarding school, how they were each other’s only friends because they had trouble meeting other people (Ariana had apparently been going through a goth phase for a while and Oliver had been quite shy) and all the mischief they’d gotten into.

It kind of stung, that Elio didn’t have that sort of shared history with Oliver. They didn’t have much to reminisce about that didn’t go back further than a few months. Oliver had shared his whole childhood with Ariana and then some. Why would he ever choose Elio over someone like her?

Because he didn’t love her, Elio had to remind himself. He’d married her and then gotten a divorce five years later. They were just friends now, trying to find something that split the difference between their past as lovers and their new present as friends. And laughing on the couch, exchanging stories about boarding school and their summers together in their college years, that was something friends did. It shouldn’t make him this uncomfortable, even though it did.

God, it was stupid. Why was he so stupid?

Once the box’s contents had been emptied, Oliver put everything back in it, except for the jacket, which he slung over his shoulder. “Elio, you wanna help me put these away somewhere?”

Elio got off the couch and dutifully followed Oliver to his bedroom.

As soon as Oliver closed the door behind him, his lips were on Elio’s, his hands at his waist as he pinned him against the door.

Elio, stunned, took a moment to kiss back. What was Oliver doing?

Oliver pulled back. “You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you.”

Elio felt his face flush. There really was never anything to be worried about, then? “Oh. Why didn’t you?”

Oliver sighed and picked the box back up from where he’d dropped it in his haste. “I don’t really know how to explain it. Like Ariana… she knows about us, and she knows about me, but it’s just… I feel so wrong doing this in front of her.” He put the box down on the bedside table and threw his jacket on the bed. “It’s stupid, but I feel like… somehow if she sees us like that it all becomes too real?” He sat down. “Ever since I moved back here, it’s felt like a completely fresh start. No one here knew me as an athlete, or as a straight man, or anything like that. But with Ariana? I don’t know. And it doesn’t help that I spent our entire marriage lying to her about who I was.”

Elio sat down beside him. Every time Oliver had a moment like this, it made him realise how lucky he was to have parents who accepted him and how rare that could really be. “It’s not stupid. It’s okay to feel whatever you’re feeling about it. Everything is so complicated, no one can blame you for having trouble adjusting.”

He paused. That advice felt a bit generic. What would his father say? Probably something incredibly wise and profound.

Elio took a breath, trying to remember. He took Oliver’s hand. “When, uh, when I first came out to my family, I felt a little similar. I’d known that I liked guys since I was fifteen and I spent the next two years not knowing how to tell them, and I felt so guilty that it had taken so long. And my dad said…” He paused, trying to remember the exact wording. “He said ‘You never lied to us, Elio. Not even by omission. How could you have lied when we were the ones making the wrong judgement? What’s important is that you felt comfortable enough to let us know, and that we can do our best to help you. We may not be able to correct what mistakes we made in the past out of ignorance, but we can move forward and use this knowledge to be better for you’. I know your situation is different, but… I don’t know, it helped me.”

Oliver sighed and leaned into Elio. “Can your dad just adopt me? I feel like he could solve all my problems in one conversation.”

Elio laughed. “I don’t know about that, but I’m sure he’d love you. The two of you would never shut up about Heroclitus, though, and I’m not sure I’m ready to sit through that.” He kissed the top of Oliver’s head. “The offer to go to Italy this summer is still open, though. I know they’d love to have you.”

“It’s tempting, and I’d really love to. I’ll just have to see about my schedule. I think it’d be a pretty nice break, though.”

“I think so too. And you’ll get to meet my parents and Marzia and Chiara. And we could go clubbing in Rome and go back to the hotel and fuck each other until the sun rises.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “If you can handle it past the first round, that is.”

Elio stuck his tongue out. “I’m sure you’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

They looked at each other, about to kiss, when a knock rang out from behind the bedroom door.

“If you two just went in there to make out, that’s fine, but we’re gonna miss our dinner reservations if we don’t head out soon.”

The two looked at each other, both blushing.

“Give is a few minutes to get changed, Ari.”

“I’ve already changed, but okay.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and gave Elio a peck on the forehead. “She’s not wrong. We really should change.”

Elio nodded and made his way over to Oliver’s dresser. He’d moved a few things around so Elio would be able to keep a few outfits in the apartment, should he decide to stay the night. One of which was the same floral shirt he’d worn the night they’d met, which he paired with slacks rather than the tight dark wash jeans he wore when he went clubbing.

Oliver had opted for a sweater vest and a collared shirt, which really shouldn’t have suited him as well as it did. Perhaps it was just the fact that he was a professor or the way it seemed to so perfectly flatter Oliver’s body, but there was a part of Elio that just wanted to rip it off him right then and there, tell Ariana to go to dinner without him, and give Oliver the fucking of a lifetime.

But he didn’t, though. Instead, he just grabbed Oliver by the belt loops and gave him a peck on the lips.

“No one should look that good in a fucking powder blue sweater vest. I hate you.”

Oliver flushed. “Do you really think so?”

“You look like an absolute snack, and if we didn’t have reservations, I’d like to eat you up.” He got on his tiptoes and gave Oliver a playful nip on the shoulder.

Oliver covered his face. “Let’s just go.”

Elio laughed, “Alright, alright. I’ll reign it in around your ex-wife.” He leaned in close, almost pressing his lips to Oliver’s ear and whispered “But I’ll make no promises after she leaves.”

He heard Oliver mutter something along the lines of “You’re gonna kill me” before opening the door.

Ariana was sitting on the couch, having changed into a black dress embroidered with bright pink flowers. She was wearing a black leather jacket on top of it, and she’d even put on a nicely-blended smokey eye and berry red lipstick.

It was a complete contrast from the casual clothes she’d been wearing earlier, but it was still stunning. Elio could see why Oliver had thought her so beautiful.

She looked over Oliver and then Elio, before breaking out into a smile. “Elio, I have no idea what you’re wearing, but it’s hideous and I love it.”

Elio laughed. “I don’t know whether to say thank you or not, but one of my dad’s friends bought it for me in Milan.”

“Fancy.” Ariana pointed at Oliver. “Maybe you could take a pointer or two from your boyfriend here instead of digging up that ratty old thing every time we go out.”

“Elio happened to like it.”

“Yeah, well, Elio hasn’t seen you in it every time you go out for dinner for the past five years.”

Elio chuckled. “If that’s true, we do really need to take you shopping.”

Ariana got up and put a hand on Elio’s shoulder. “I like this boy. He knows what’s up.”

 

• • •

 

The ride to the restaurant was mostly uneventful. The streets were congested as usual, cheap parking was impossible to find, the usual Boston fare. When they’d finally gotten to the restaurant, Ariana and Oliver were chatting about some movie they’d both seen and hated while they were separated. Elio stood behind them and figured that most of the patrons probably thought he was their nephew or something.

The host had put them at a table towards the back, passing each of them a wine menu. Elio looked them over, judging each one. “Oliver, can you buy me some wine?”

Ariana laughed. “Are you seriously buying for the kid?”

Elio rolled his eyes. “I’m Italian. I’ve been drinking with my family since I was 15.” He pointed at the menu. “They have a nice imported rosé that sounds pretty good. I think it’d go nicely with the pasta primavera.”

“I can’t believe the kid has better taste in wine than I do. I usually just get whatever comes in a box for four dollars.”

Elio made a face. “You know that’s just a depressing glass of sugar water, right?”

“It tastes good and it gets me drunk, I really don’t care what it is.”

Elio turned to Oliver. “If you come visit us in Italy, we’ll serve you some real wine, don’t worry.”

Oliver chuckled. “Trust me, I won’t.”

They ordered their drinks soon after, enjoying some light conversation. How were Elio’s classes? Did he compose anything interesting? What classes were Oliver teaching next semester? How were things in New York?

As they both figured out what they were ordering, Oliver had to take a moment to use the restroom.

Once he was out of earshot, Ariana looked him over. Elio thought maybe she was sizing him up, trying to see whether or not he was a good match for her ex, perhaps wondering what he had that she didn’t. He would blame her for being jealous. Oliver really was wonderful.

Instead, she took a roll from the basket and spread some butter onto it. “It looks like he’s doing really well.”

Elio felt like a weight was off his shoulders. He could always talk about Oliver. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t really know how he was before, but he’s really liking therapy. I think Candice is doing a good job.”

Ariana sighed. “Elio, you have no idea how bad he got. There were days when I could hardly coax him out of bed just to eat.”

Elio thought about Oliver, his beloved boyfriend who was always up earlier than him and loved to cook, forgoing any meal ever. “Oh.”

“It was hard seeing him like that. He wasn’t just my husband, he was also my best friend, so you can imagine how difficult it was watching him move up here. I was worried, since he didn’t really know anyone.” She took a bite of the bread. “But it seems like he’s pretty happy here, and I don’t think it’s entirely Candice.”

Elio felt himself flush. “I really can’t give myself too much credit. I mean… we’re not even monogamous or anything, but--”

Ariana cut him off. “You really have no idea how happy you’ve made him, do you?”

Elio shook his head. He thought maybe he knew, but Oliver didn’t like to talk about back when he was married and Elio knew better than to push him.

“I’m not saying you cured his depression or anything. I’m sure he has bad days, even if he’s better at coping with it now. But… I think you give him something to think about. A reminder that he’s not the only queer guy out there. We didn’t have a lot of queer friends in New York and he was always so shy about meeting them.” She smiled. “And then he went out and he found you. I feel like I have my best friend back now. Thanks for sticking by him. I know he can be tough sometimes.”

Elio thought briefly about how Oliver was so shy about being physical in public and his reservations in the bedroom. “He still has a lot of damage.”

Ariana shrugged. “It’s not your job to fix that. Let Candice and the drugs handle it. Just be there for him. You’re already doing so much. Thank you.”

Oliver walked over, putting a hand on Elio’s shoulder. “How are my two favourite people getting along?”

Elio took a sip of his wine. “Terrible. She turned into a cougar and tried to maul me.” He put it back between his and Oliver’s place settings.

Ariana rolled her eyes. “It was a jaguar. Learn your taxonomy.”

“Sounds like everything is going great, then.” He chuckled.

He felt something brush his lap under the table. It was Oliver’s hand, and Elio gave it a gentle squeeze.

A flush coloured Oliver’s cheeks and Elio had to take another sip of rosé to hide his smile.

They held hands until their food arrived.

 

• • •

 

The drive back was easy. As easy as driving through Boston ever could be, anyway. They’d played Elio’s “crowdpleasers” playlist and chatted amicably as Oliver brought them home.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Elio stretched and yawned. “Oliver, I hope you don’t mind if I stay the night.”

“Of course not. You’re always welcome here.” He ruffled Elio’s hair. “But I’d like to give you something first.”

Ariana crossed her arms. “If it’s an orgasm, please wait until after I’m out of the house.”

That made Oliver smile. “It’s not, but I’ll take that as a general rule.” He pressed his fingers to Elio’s elbow, leading him into the bedroom without taking his hand.

Sure, it wasn’t holding hands in public, but it still felt like progress. Oliver was touching him like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Elio closed the door behind him.

As soon as they were out of Ariana’s sight, Oliver hugged Elio tight and pressed kisses into his hair. “I loved dinner. I’m so glad you were there.”

“Thanks. Your ex is pretty cool, I guess.” He considered telling Oliver about their conversation, but in the end he decided it was better not to. He didn’t want Oliver to think he was only staying with him because he felt like he had to rescue him, and he was sure that was something Oliver was sensitive about.

Oliver picked up his varsity jacket from where he’d placed it on the bed and tossed it to Elio. “I want you to have it.”

Elio looked at the jacket. He’d never had one before. They weren’t really a thing in Europe, since school sports weren’t quite as big of a deal there as they were in the States.

He knew student athletes tended to give them to their girlfriends on game day. Or, at least, that’s what they did on TV. Elio had been spared the American high school experience, growing up in France and Italy. Although, Oliver had mentioned people thinking he was dating Ariana when he leant it to her…

He held it tight to him. It had been sitting in Oliver’s parents’ house for so long, but it still smelled like Oliver. Musty and a little faint, but unmistakably Oliver.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Oliver smiled at him. “You might want to try it on. I was a little smaller in high school, but I don’t know how well it’ll fit you.”

Elio pulled the jacket on. It was a little loose, especially around the shoulders, and the sleeves were a little long, but that Oliver smell just washed right over him.

There was something surprisingly comforting about this relic of Oliver’s past. Sure, it was little more than an old jacket, but soccer (football, really) had been Oliver’s life in high school. He knew that much. And now he was giving Elio a momento from that time when he was unable to be there to experience it.

Oliver was letting him in.

Elio walked right up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. “I love it. Thank you.”

Oliver smiled. “Good. It suits you.” He looked towards the door. “I’m gonna pour Ari some wine and catch up with her, but I’ll probably be turning in after an hour or so.” He gave Elio a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t wait up for me. You get some sleep, alright?”

Elio nodded and Oliver left the room. He shucked off the jacket along with the rest of the clothes. He grabbed an old t-shirt from the bottom drawer of Oliver’s dresser, where he’d started keeping some of his clothes.

(Oliver had needed to shuffle a few things around to make room for Elio, but now he always kept a couple of outfits and sleeping clothes in there. Since school let out for the holidays, Elio was starting to spend more and more time in Oliver’s apartment, so it had only made sense.)

Elio sat on the bed, checking his phone quickly before bed. Marzia had sent him a couple snapchats while they were at dinner, but they could wait until morning.

He picked up the jacket, put it on, and got under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious for some reason, [here](https://katespade.insnw.net/KateSpade/NJMU8930_006?%24rr_large%24) is the dress that Ariana wears to dinner. It's Kate Spade because dressing your characters in clothing you can't afford is fic writer culture.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/) where you can yell at me.
> 
> I also do [commissions](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/160970900544/hey-everyone-now-that-i-am-officially-no-longer).


End file.
